


Target Practice

by Pigeonations



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Forsyth questions their friendship per usual, Python is a disgusting little man per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonations/pseuds/Pigeonations
Summary: It's just a friendly activity. Team building, if you will.





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little drabble based on a prompt I threw out to my friend late at night on Discord!

Forsyth couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

He blinked a few times, praying that the sight before him was some misunderstanding or even a mirage of some sort. But much to his chagrin, it was very,  _very_ real. There was his best friend, clear as day, weapon in hand,  and standing in front of Luthier. He knew Python was the type to rope unsuspecting bystanders into his schemes, but actively putting his comrades in danger? This was a new low, even for him.  And yet, Forsyth couldn’t bring himself to speak. He could only look on in horror.

“You ready?”  Python snickered, twirling an arrow between his fingers. Out of all people to offer to help him, he didn’t expect Luthier to willingly offer his services. Python was skeptical about taking him on, but Luthier’s sister seemed pretty adamant about letting him help. Besides, it wasn’t like he would  _actually_ shoot him. At least...not anywhere that would cause any  _real_ damage. Not intentionally. Nonetheless, having a partner for target practice was already proving to be much more fun than he expected.

“I believe I am! All I have to do is maintain the apple’s balance upon my head, correct?”

“Preeecisely.”

 Luthier nodded, carefully placing the apple on his head. “And this is a beneficial exercise for you?”

“Yep. You got it, chief.” Python raised his bow and drew an arrow, squinting a bit as he slowly began to aim. The apple was beginning to wobble, and it was taking all of his strength not to burst out into laughter. The extra challenge made it all the more entertaining for him. “Just hold it riiiiight there…”

Forsyth couldn’t watch for another second. He finally spoke up-- or rather, screamed, “PYTHON!”

“Muh?” Python looked towards him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “What is it now, Forsyth?”

 “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Why are _you_ yelling?”

 Forsyth pointed at Luthier, unable to find any words other than several high pitched shouts. 

“Hello, Forsyth!” Luthier waved. “Your friend here and I are engaging in a friendly little activity in order to train his diligence. Would you like to assist us?”

“What could he have possibly done or said to make you  _want_ to do this?!” Forsyth was starting to get a headache. “He hasn’t shot you, has he?” 

“Well, um. We haven’t exactly begun his training yet.”

“We _were_ going to before you ever so rudely interrupted.” Python took his aim again. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

“DON’T YOU DARE.”

“Relax, it’s not like I’m gonna miss!” Python looked over directly at Forsyth, letting his aim waver dangerously close to Luthier’s throat. "It's just a 'lil bit of team building. It's a trust exercise. He's trusting me not to miss and I'm trusting him not to drop my snack for later."

Forsyth slowly took a step forward.  “Python, just put down--”

“ _Whoops!_ ” Python winked and let go of his arrow. In that instance, Forsyth felt his heart stop. The world around him seemed to stop and before he could say another word, everything grew dark. The last thing he could feel was the ground coming in contact with the back of his head.

Forsyth was unsure of how long he was unconscious. It felt like an eternity. But even in what was supposed to be a peaceful slumber, he still felt a sense of panic. When he finally came to, he immediately lurched forward, yelling “NO!”. Both Python and Luthier were absent from the scene, and there weren't any pools or trails of blood or any panicked medics running around.

“Perhaps it was just a dream.” Forsyth sighed in relief, rubbing the back of his head. He looked over to his side, eyes widening almost immediately after seeing an apple with a clear hole straight through it right next to him. He picked the apple up and stared through the hole, his fear settling back in. 

"Hey, Lu. Round two?" He could hear Python's voice in the distance. Forsyth scrambled to his feet, running towards the sound of his voice as fast as he could to stop the menace before it began.

 


End file.
